Of Plots and Plans
by FLUFF-N-UTTER-1
Summary: Lester and Matt are plotting, but they're not the only ones... contains whole team. Jenny returns. And Mrs. Lester is back with her own plots. (6.2)
1. Friday

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

6.2 Plots and Plans

James Lester turned the sleek jaguar off the motorway and started down a narrow country road. The long drive home on Friday afternoon gave him a chance to unwind a little. It made it easier for him to drop the mask… switch roles… ready to play his favorite part. He paused to wave his security badge at the entrance gate monitor. Slowly, it opened to let him move onto the driveway. He grabbed the files as he exited the car, wondering, would she be home tonight? He stood, twisting keys in locks, hearing the sound of excited chatter, footsteps pounding down the hallway. The door swung open wide. He was grabbed from all sides, voices calling, "Daddy!"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor had finally been let out of the hospital Friday afternoon. He had come into the ARC, but Lester had told him no work until Monday, repeating what Matt had said in the parking garage nearly a week before, "No field work for you until the doctor says you are cleared."

Connor frowned remembering his first meeting with the doctor.

"_I'll be the judge of that…," said the doctor. "Hmmm."_

_Looking up from his notes, the doctor spoke again "let me see if I've got this right… first… you were involved in a motor vehicle accident." _

"_Yeah," Connor replied monosyllabically. _

"_You were unconscious briefly then," said the doctor "just a matter of minutes, right?"_

"_Yeah," Connor replied again, and nodded for emphasis._

"_Then later, you climbed up on some sort of machine… and fell… to the floor below," continued the doctor. "How far of a fall would you estimate that was?"_

"_Don't know," said Connor 'hit me head… was unconscious again." _

_The doctor sighed in exasperation. "Do you have any idea how long you were unconscious then?" he asked._

_Connor thought. "Well," he began, "Abby said it was almost an hour before she saw me again."_

"_What?" exclaimed the doctor, "You were unconscious for an hour?"_

"_No," replied Connor. "After I fell, I woke up and there was a… a creature…" he shuddered at the memory. " I thought it was gonna eat me, but a wind came up and I dunno… the next thing I know I'm waking up again and Matt's there to help and then Abby came…"_

"_Right," interrupted the doctor, remembering the news of the day and all the patients in the emergency ward, "Three periods of unconsciousness today… and you said something about falling out of a tree a year and a half ago… hit your head then and were unconscious…" _

"_Yeah," replied Connor. Thinking it best to stick to one word answers… trying to explain seemed to make things worse._

"_You weren't examined then…" said the doctor sounding puzzled. "But you were examined and treated for two mild concussions in the months prior to that…"_

"_Yeah," agreed Connor nodding his head yet again._

"_And then, intracranial hemorrhage when you were thirteen," said the doctor. "Records indicate you were in a coma for three days… that right?"_

_Connor stiffened at the doctor's last comment. He shut his eyes tight at the memory. "Yeah," he said again. This time, he didn't move a muscle._

_The doctor looked at him with an expression of sympathy. He made a decision. _

"_Right then, we'll admit you tonight for observation, I'll want an MRI tomorrow, and then we'll see where we go from there." _

Connor sighed. The one night of observation had turned into a much longer stay… and multiple tests. Thank goodness the ARC carried a full coverage insurance plan for its employees he thought.

Mrs. Lester had called his mother… told her he had been admitted to the hospital, but little else. So, his mum had come rushing to London to check on him… he had tried to tell her it wasn't anything serious, and they stepped out for pizza. That had been a mistake.

Connor remembered the way his mum's face had changed expression when she heard the word concussion. "Doctors say that's a traumatic brain injury," she said worriedly. She couldn't wait to get him back to the hospital… ordering the waiter to box the pizza… she kept looking at Connor as if he would break.

The nurses hadn't been happy with him either. Apparently stepping out was frowned upon. They had tightened their watch on him, only letting him have limited visitation… they kept telling him to rest… and they had taken his pizza. Connor was sure they had eaten it themselves.

But, things were getting back to normal now… or at least the new normal… he chuckled to himself. When was anything ever really normal?

His mum had finally been satisfied that he wasn't going to fall apart, so she had returned home. His little sister had gone back to uni. He and Abby were adjusting to their new status as an engaged couple. They were hunting for a flat of their own. It was time. They certainly couldn't stay with Jess forever.

As he waited for Abby to finish up in the menagerie so they could leave, he turned the page of the real estate brochure… a familiar chirp sounded, a little green paw planted itself on one of the listings.

"What do you think Rex," asked Connor "this one maybe?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Matt watched as Abby and Connor left the ARC, chattering animatedly with their heads bent over a brochure of some sort… not even looking where they were going.

"Hey," he called loudly. The pair froze in their tracks. The panel van passed them with a rush of exhaust fumes. "What are you two doing walking out here," he asked "thought you car pooled with Jess…"

"She left for the grocers," Abby volunteered. Connor was still staring as the panel van turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

"I've seen that van before," he said.

Matt stiffened. He and Abby both spoke at once.

"What… where?"

"Yeah, Connor," said Abby rapping the brochure lightly across his arm "the phone company has vans like that all over London."

"But… but…" spluttered Connor. It wasn't a phone company van, their logo was different. He was sure of it.

"Do you two want a lift," asked Matt.

"No, looks like you are headed the opposite direction… and anyway, we thought we'd walk…" responded Abby happily. Waving the real estate brochure at him, she continued "a couple of these places are on the way to Jess' flat."

"Well then," said Matt unknowingly echoing Stephen's words from so long ago, "Stay out of trouble."

As he drove out of London, Matt wondered what he would find in the little town north of Aylesbury. The Lester's had been married there, and the vicar was going to let him have a look at the registry records.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	2. Night?

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

He was dozing in the brown leather club chair when she came in. It was late, later than even she had expected. Her lips curled up as she looked at him. There he sat; tie loosened, shirt sleeves unbuttoned and pushed back, face marked with creases from leaning against the tufts of the chair, folders threatening to slip off his lap and onto the floor at any minute. His stocking feet were sprawled inelegantly across the footstool, and he might even have been drooling a bit. He was definitely snoring. Quietly slipping off her heels, she stepped across the hall and tiptoed into the library. She whispered softly into his ear. His eyes jerked wide open.

"No," Lester said slowly, "I don't think you want to do that… bit messy and all… might never get the carpet clean."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor stacked the last plate high on the shelf. He'd finished putting away the dishes, but Abby still stood at the sink clanking the pots together. He watched curiously as she did it again.

"What'cha doin' Abs," he asked.

Abby looked at her fiancé in surprise. Wasn't it obvious? "Making noise," she whispered.

Connor stepped closer, to hear her better, "What for," he whispered back "and why are we whispering?"

For a genius, he really was thick sometimes thought Abby fondly. "So Jess and Becker know we're in the kitchen," she replied.

Connor looked confused.

"What? They know…"

"So they can have a moment in private," Abby explained.

Connor still looked confused.

"And…" said Abby as she released the pots, placing both hands on either side of his collar, dragging his face down closer to hers, "so we can have a moment in private."

Oh… yeah, thought Connor as he lost himself in her embrace.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess could hear Abby and Connor in the kitchen putting away the dishes, rattling pots and pans, as she walked Becker to the door. Friday night in… what a wonderful idea she thought. Home cooked meal and board games might sound trite to some people, but it was the best evening she'd had in a long time. Connor's Star Wars Monopoly game had lasted late into the night, but no one cared. Tomorrow was Saturday and they could have a lie in if they wanted.

Jess was beaming as she said goodnight to Becker. He looked at her, smiling gently he said, "I think it's good morning."

"Really," asked Jess, "no… surely it's still night..." her voice faltered, came to a stop. Feeling flustered and foolish, she wrung her hands. He reached down and grasped her hands between his much larger hands. She could feel the warmth radiating from him as he brought their hands together, and up, to his lips.

"We should try this again," he added hopefully.

If anything, the smile Jess gave him this time was even brighter. She nodded in agreement, not trusting herself to speak, listening as he continued. Next week, same time, same place. Becker would bring the game… something called Risk.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Sighing, Matt stepped into the darkened flat.

The trip had been a complete waste of time he thought. The registry record room had been involved in an electrical fire a few years back. Thankfully, it had happened late at night when no one was in the building. Automatic sprinklers had saved both the building and the records, but the marriage registry for the Lester's must have been directly under the sprinkler… or maybe the fireman has hosed it down. He snorted, by now he was beginning to believe almost anything was possible. He was even beginning to believe that her name might actually be a state secret.

As he stepped into the living room, Emily sat up on the couch, stretching and yawning. She had waited for him. And he noted, she was wearing one of his shirts again, and very little else.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The folders had slipped to the floor, and then been scattered. It was some time later before she helped him gather them all back together. Glancing at the file names, she looked startled. "James, you're reading these again?" she asked.

"Yes," he explained "looking for something we might have missed."

"I don't see how that's possible."

"Neither do I," he sighed "but I have to keep searching… between the police reports and the newspaper articles… not to mention the hospital reports and coroner's inquest…" he sighed again, "I'm checking all possibilities. Monday, is the meeting. I'll have to tell them something then you know."

He looked so tired she thought. Reaching out her hand, her long slender fingers grasped his. "Come now," she said giving him a gentle pull in the direction of the stairs, "it's late."

"Or early," he replied as he followed her up the stairs.

"You're being ridiculous."


	3. Saturday Morning

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

London was starting to return to normal, or at least what passed for normal after a world full of dinosaurs had made itself known. In the week since convergence, the city and its inhabitants had started picking up the pieces and putting their lives back together. The plate glass window, shattered by the tail of some unknown creature, had been restored in the Natural Bliss Yoga studio, and Abby for one was glad to be back to her class.

"Let your awareness come into your toes," directed the instructor in a soothing voice.

Abby was trying to let go, release her tensions, really, but it was hard. Her mind was awhirl with thoughts of flats and weddings.

_Connor had already been up and dressed when she woke. She had said something about looking at more flats this morning, and he looked at her with surprise._

"_Thought we were going to do that later," he said "after… you know…" _

"_Where you going Connor," she asked._

"_Gonna meet up with Duncan," he said quickly "thought you were going to yoga."_

_She smiled. Yeah, life was starting to get back to normal. _

"_Go ahead you," she said "tell Duncan I said hi." _

_He grinned and brushed his lips lightly across hers with a murmur of something that sounded suspiciously like morning breath. At which, she had grabbed him tight and gave him a proper kiss, leaving him breathless. She'd gone to the shower, and he'd been gone when she got out. _

It had surprised her when Connor had said he wanted to get married in a church. Abby had thought he favored a more secular setting like the mansion used in Jenny's wedding or maybe he would just want to elope. But, when he mentioned wistfully that his parents had been married in a little chapel in London, Abby had realized there might be yet another thing she didn't know about her soon to be husband.

"_Connor," she asked him softly, "where would you like to get married?"_

"_Anywhere Abby," he had responded in a rush. "As long as you're there, I'll be happy…just want to marry you. Soon…" he added hopefully._

"_But Connor," Abby continued "you mentioned your parent's wedding…"_

"_We don't have to get married in the chapel if you don't want Abby," he interrupted quickly "it's just…we used to go there, every year when I was a kid, mum, dad and the brat…"_

_Abby chuckled softly at his nickname for the sweet young woman that was his younger sister, knowing it was in jest._

"_Then, after Dad…" his words paused, he swallowed hard before continuing, "we stopped coming… but when I came for uni I would stop by every now and then…the minister is a good sort… helped me when Tom…then… Stephen and Cutter…"_

_As his words trailed off, Abby responded quietly, "Well then, let's meet with him. See what he says, yeah?" _

"Release all your tensions," continued the yoga instructor "breathe out your worries."

Abby gave a happy little sigh as she wriggled into the new position. Next to her, she heard Edie give a little groan, "Oh yeah," her friend whispered, "That really gets the kinks out from being at a keyboard all week long."

Hmmm, wonder if Connor would like yoga, thought Abby.

They were going to meet with the minister later today and then check out a couple more flats. Abby couldn't believe she was actually thinking of getting married… after her parent's disastrous example, she had thought she would never... not ever… But here she was, thinking about chapels and dresses, caterers and cakes.

Truthfully, she didn't care where they got married. She just knew she wanted to marry Connor Temple.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester felt something brush against his nose. He batted it away. It came again, tickling this time. He batted it again, opening his eyes to see his youngest daughter staring down at him with a serious expression on her round face. She was holding a pink and glittery star spangled concoction. The fairy wand he remembered suddenly, from that class play not too long ago.

"Mummy says to come to breakfast," she said. She smiled. Except for the missing tooth, she had exactly the same smile as her mother he thought. Beautiful.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor walked out of the jewelry store grinning. He had thought that finding a ring for Abby would be impossibly difficult, but surprisingly enough, Duncan had given him the best advice ever.

They had met for coffee earlier this morning. Over cappuccino, they caught up with their lives. Duncan was back at uni, half time only for now, but that was an improvement surely… and living in the dorm was definitely an improvement. And now that everyone on the whole planet knew about the anomalies and creatures, people couldn't really call him crazy anymore.

Connor felt silly when he had mentioned his worries about finding the perfect ring for Abby. His troubles were nothing compared to Duncan's.

Duncan looked at him in surprise, "Your not gonna give her that?" he asked pointing at the ring Connor wore on a chain around his neck.

"Not yet," replied Connor "...want to get her a proper engagement ring first."

"Just think about Abby," Duncan encouraged. "You know, what she likes, and how she feels about things… you'll know it when you see it."

Connor grinned. Duncan had been exactly right. Three hours and fourteen jewelry stores later, he had found the perfect ring.


	4. Afternoon

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The minister's secretary ushered Abby and Connor into his office. He looked up from his cluttered desk, smiled and then rose to walk around. As the secretary closed the office door to leave them in privacy, he shook hands warmly with Connor.

"Connor," good to see you he said cheerfully. Turning to Abby, his smile broadened, "And this beautiful young lady must be the Abby you have talked about so much, right?"

Abby shot Connor a look… he had been talking about her to this man?

Connor was bobbing his head up and down happily, "Yes, we were hoping to talk to you…"

"About a wedding, I suppose," interjected the minister with a twinkle in his eye. "Why don't you two just sit down, and I'll get out the calendar so we can start planning."

"Brilliant."

Abby and Connor sank deep into the matching floral wingback chairs. It was hard to see Connor from her position Abby noted with annoyance. The minister meanwhile had seated himself opposite them, and was rummaging through a desk drawer. Finally he pulled out a much used appointment calendar and started turning pages.

"Oh, good," he said looking up at them, "We have an opening next month."

"Next month," exclaimed Connor excitedly, "we can get married next month?"

"No, no, no..." said the minister "we have an opening in our couples counseling program next month… it's a class for young couples to discuss their differences… help iron out any problems before you get married. You can start the class next month, then, after you've finished the program that's when we start planning the wedding."

"But sir," began Connor carefully, "we've known each other for five years, I hardly think we have any differences that we need to talk about now."

The minister's eyebrows furrowed together in a small frown, "Have you met each other's families?" he asked, "Talked about things like your expectations…do you want to live in a flat or buy a house, have children or not… things like that?"

"Well, I've met Abby's brother," he replied trying to hide his dislike, "that's all she's got and Abby met me mum and sister last week."

Abby stiffened in her seat, remembering her first meeting with Connor's mother.

They had met a few other times whilst visiting Connor during his hospital stay. The doctor had insisted upon keeping him for observation for almost an entire week. When Connor's little sister had arrived from uni, Abby had been the one to pick her up at the train station and take her to the hotel where Connor's mum had been staying. Later that evening, when Connor had been released from hospital, they had dinner together with his mum and sister. It had not been entirely unpleasant, but Abby mused, truth be told, it had been strained. Connor and his sister had teased each other about classes and professors, keeping the dinner conversation light, but Abby couldn't really say that she felt comfortable talking with his mother.

Pushing herself forward in the chair so she could turn and look directly at Connor, Abby said, "Connor, I think the minister's right."

"What?"

"We should go to the couples counseling program."

"But, but, what," Connor stammered in a near panic, "what differences do we have?"

"Well, for one thing… I know you don't like Jack…" replied Abby "and for another, I don't think your mother likes me."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Matt groaned as he rolled over in the bed, fumbling for his cell phone. He looked at the caller ID and shook his head in disbelief.

"Lester," he answered.

"No," replied a woman's voice. He was fully awake now as he recognized that voice. "We need to make plans for Monday. We thought it would be nice to discuss over dinner. We'll be in the city tomorrow night, perhaps…" she named one of the classier restaurants in London. "Bring Emily, seven o'clock… don't be late," she ordered.

He stared at the phone as the call was disconnected.

How, what… he wondered.

Turning to the bump in the covers that was Emily, he asked "Would you like to go to dinner with the Lester's tomorrow night?"

"Hmmph."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

As they filled out the forms to register for the couples counseling program Abby remembered how Connor had stood up for her when his mother said all those hurtful things. Connor always protected her… from creatures, from men with swords…even from someone he loved as much as he loved his mum. He never threatened, but made her feel safe… secure.

She thought to herself, Connor had been right all those days ago. This was important; too important to take lightly. They were going to sort their differences… make sure they had each other's back, against dinosaurs or any other threat that might come.

She and Connor weren't going to make the mistakes her parents had.


	5. Sunday

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor's feet were tired. He and Abby had been going from one flat to another with the real estate agent all morning, and now it was well into the afternoon. Flats upstairs and flats downstairs, with parking spaces or not, with garden areas or not… but none met with Abby's approval. They were all beginning to blur together to Connor.

"Abby," he whined "maybe we should just stop for the day… yeah?"

She looked at him, eyes widening first, then rolling in exasperation. Hmmph! She abruptly turned and marched after the realtor.

Guess not.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The Lester's entered the restaurant lobby to find Matt already standing there.

"Where's Emily," asked Lester's wife.

"She couldn't make it," replied Matt "had other plans already." The woman's eyebrows rose slightly at this remark, but then the host was greeting them, menus in hand and led them to their table.

They were seated in the far back corner of the restaurant. Tables nearest them were marked with reserved tags. For a time anyway, Matt thought, they would be able to talk in private. For a popular restaurant, it seemed to be having a slow night.

The waiter came bustling over to bring them water goblets, offering to take Lester's briefcase.

"No," Lester replied tersely. "We may need these files in our discussion."

The waiter blinked in confusion, smiled, took their drink order and left.

"Lester," asked Matt curiously "what's in the brief case?"

Lester and his wife exchanged glances. Then, turning to face him directly, they both spoke at once.

"Matt," began Lester…

"We know your mission," said his wife. They exchanged glances again.

Matt was wondering… what did they know? What could they possibly know? He'd only told Abby part of his mission… and then when it had been revealed to the team, he was certain he'd only discussed the part about convergence. Right?

They were both looking at him again. He swallowed, started to speak…

A large hand smacked down on the table beside his plate.

"Well there you are," greeted a jovial voice. Grabbing a chair from a nearby table with his other hand, the tall red haired man spun it around until the back of it was against their table. Straddling the chair, he sat down, grinned and said, "Fill me in, what have I missed?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker was in the ARCs locker room. Body bent, leaning over one foot on the bench in front of him. He looked like he was tying his shoe, but he was listening.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Danny" exclaimed Lester in amazement.

The man gave him a cheeky grin, "In the flesh."

"How are you here?" asked Lester "I thought you were off chasing your brother through time…"

Danny's grin had faded, he suddenly looked a great deal older. "Patrick's dead," he replied shortly. "And as to why I'm here… you told me I was here."

"What?"

The waiter took that moment to return with their drinks. Placing the glasses down in front of the original threesome, he looked at Danny in confusion.

Drawing himself up officiously, the waiter asked "Are we ready to order? And could I bring something for the gentleman?"

A few moments chat and the waiter departed with their dinner orders.

Lester was looking at Danny with a frown.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

A metallic pinging sound could be heard in the distance. Becker was sure it was coming from the ventilation shaft… it almost reminded him of Danny's attempts to sneak into the ARC so many years ago.

He straightened up and reached into a pocket for his cell phone. Striking the necessary keys, he sent the alert to his security team.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Danny carefully watched Lester's face. His nostrils flared, he huffed, and he looked as if he could barely contain his words until the waiter departed.

"What did you mean," Lester hissed, his words rushing out, "when you said I told you that you were here?"

Danny snorted with suppressed laughter. "Next time you and I meet… you're going to tell me about this night… and what we did… now, let's see those files."

Turning to look at Lester, both Matt and Lester's wife echoed the words, "You told him,"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Hendricks and Stephenson joined Becker in the locker room. They were already wearing their infra red goggles. Hendricks handed another pair to Becker. With hand motions, he signaled the men to their positions.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester spluttered, looking for all the world like Connor at that moment, "I never told him anything," he denied vehemently.

"Not yet," agreed Danny with that grin on his face again, "but you will."

Holding out his hand, he added "We don't have much time, let's see those files."

Matt could contain himself no longer, "Wait a minute, what are you talking about?" he interrupted impatiently, "What files?"

Lester's wife spoke, "The Temple-Maitland case file, correct?"

"Yeah," said Danny gruffly, all traces of smiles gone, looking very stern and like the serious constable he had once been.

"You know…" began Matt questioningly.

"Yes, yes," interrupted Lester, "We know… you'd think you would remember, you're not the only one assigned to go back in time …"

Matt just stared, his mouth dropped open.

"James," hissed his wife in annoyance.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The metallic noise sounded again, followed by something suspiciously like a scrape. The ventilation cover rattled.

Becker and his men raised their weapons. A man dropped into the room.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Together, Matt, Danny and the Lester's looked at the case files. The newspapers were the most remarkable to Matt. A dozen or more front pages, same newspaper, same date… the headlines varied somewhat, but the small article below the fold on the bottom right hand corner seemed to stay basically the same.

Danny looked grim. He gathered the files together as the waiter came and set their food on the table, then left again. Danny rose to stand.

"You're not going now" demanded Lester querulously.

"Sure am," he replied, the grin back on his face.

"But, but…" Lester began, "You haven't eaten. We haven't settled…"

"Well, that's your fault then. You told me I ordered the most expensive meal on the menu, then left without eating it…" smirked Danny as he turned towards the door.

"And left you with the bill," he called as he stepped out of the restaurant.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Whedon!" called Becker in recognition. The older man turned to look from Becker to his companions. Then returning his gaze to Becker, he slowly smiled.

"Good," he said, "It wasn't just a fluke that you and the team pulled off last week. If you caught me tonight," he continued "you really are that good."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester looked at a loss for words, as he watched Danny depart.

Matt however, had no such problem. He had several things on his mind, so he began with the first one. "Lester, you said earlier that I should remember I wasn't the only person assigned to go back in time… What did you mean?"

The Lester's looked at each other. The woman nodded. Lester spoke, "Matt, you told us others had been sent back… Is it really so hard to believe that one of them might have been me?"

Matt blinked. He'd done his research. He knew Lester's birth date and place, where he'd grown up, gone to school… his credentials, his history… Lester's background details were… at least as good as his own. Maybe better.

The woman's eyes opened wide at her husband's words. Then she turned to look at Matt, shrewdly assessing Matt as he thought over what James had asked. Then she looked back at her husband, raising one eyebrow. Lester nodded slightly. Ok, she'd go with his plan, whatever that might be, she trusted him.

The younger man turned to look at her. He asked, "And you? Are you a time traveler too?"

She chuckled gently and looked at her husband, "James, whatever have you been telling this young man?"

"Nothing really," James Lester replied frostily, "just that your name was covered by the official secrets act."

She swallowed hard, and appeared to be trying to control the chuckles. Then she snorted. Her hands rose to her face to cover the lower portion of her face entirely as she erupted in laughter. Her eyes continued to watch Matt closely. Was he buying it?

Placing her long slender hands on the table, she smiled broadly at Matt a faint dimple showing in her left cheek, brown eyes glowing with humor.

"I'm afraid my husband has been pulling your leg," she began. "Given names are most assuredly not state secrets."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

It was late, later than he had thought it would be, when Matt let himself into the flat. Emily looked up at him as he came up behind her at the desk. She was just printing the last of the photographs. Lester's jaguar, Lester getting out of the car, Lester holding a hand for his wife to step out… that was a good one thought Matt. It had a full view of the woman's face.

"Can you zoom in on her face, then print it," he asked Emily. She nodded. As she continued to work, he flipped through the remaining surveillance photos. He set aside a photo of Danny, flipped through some more, then stopped. A picture of a woman with brown hair stared up at him. No. It couldn't be.

"Can you make this one any clearer," he asked. Please, oh God please he thought, no.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

She was standing at the dresser, taking off her jewelry. They were staying at the flat in London. Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day she thought. Behind her, in the mirror, she could see her husband come into the bedroom.

"Mother and the children all right?" she asked him.

He smiled and nodded, setting his jacket on the chair beside him. He started fiddling with his cufflinks.

She turned towards him, a couple quick steps forward and she was grasping his wrist. "Let me," she whispered.

As she undid the last cufflink, she asked the question that had been bothering her most of the evening.

"James, why did you let Matt think you were from the future?"

"Well, I certainly couldn't risk letting him think you were," he replied smiling tenderly. He leaned down, their lips met.


	6. Monday

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester had scheduled the Monday morning team meeting in his office. First thing… best get it over with quickly he thought.

Matt arrived first, followed closely by Emily. Becker came in next, not a hair out of place. He glanced at the empty chairs and smirked.

"Something you want to share Becker?" asked Lester.

"No not really," he replied shortly. The sound of Connor's shuffling footsteps and Abby hissing directions could be heard as they came up the hallway.

"Connor, come on," said Abby impatiently.

"Just need a sec," Connor mumbled sleepily, "need to get the coffee…"

"You've got the coffee!" she exclaimed, "It's in your hands." The door opened abruptly, and she pushed him through. He was rubbing his eyes with one hand, yawning, and the other hand held an enormous cup of coffee.

Lester just shook his head and sighed as they sat down. Then he reached his hand to the intercom, "Miss Parker, do you think you will be joining us today?"

"One minute," she responded brightly. The intercom inadvertently remained turned on as she gave instructions to the new intern…

"Just don't touch anything!" she ordered fiercely.

Hearing the exchange from inside Lester's office the team looked from one to another in amusement. Then, they turned to stare at Jess as she entered the room. She was wearing a fushia colored dress embroidered up one side with tiny orange and white flowers, cinched at her tiny waist with a wide white belt. The dress coordinated quite well with the white heels trimmed in orange and fushia, admired Abby. Jess always managed a pulled together look. Catching sight of Becker's face, she smirked, thinking… yep, he's gobsmacked.

Realizing the team was staring, Jess looked around at each of them. "What," she asked "Too early for white shoes?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The woman pulled into the parking garage at the ARC, still thinking of last night's events. Looking at the man seated beside her, she nodded.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Straightening his shoulders, Lester took a deep breath and began, ""I've called you all to discuss some changes in the ARC. As our partnership with Phillip Burton and Prospero has obviously ended, we will need to restructure."

"And," prompted Matt "that means… what… exactly?"

Lester continued pompously, telling the rest of team what he had briefed Matt on last week, "We're not the only ARC in England you know… in fact, England is not the only country to have an ARC."

You could almost feel the ripple of surprise as it passed through the room. The group looked at each other, Matt trying hard to look as if this was new information for him too.

"There will be changes," continued Lester.

In the distance, the sound of heels could be heard coming up the corridor.

"Now that the world is aware of our mission, the first, and most obvious, change is no more secrecy. However, the public awareness of our mission has brought a heightened need for Public Relations support," he droned on as he stepped towards the door. Opening the door, he ushered the lovely lady into the room.

"Jenny," Abby exclaimed delightedly.

"You got big," blurted out Connor. Abby glared at him. "What," he asked "I'm just saying…"

Jenny smiled at the pair, thinking some things just never change. Placing her hand on her abdomen, she smiled as she felt the press of a little foot? knee?

"Yes Connor, I have gotten big, and liable to get bigger," she said with a chuckle, "I'll be rejoining the ARC to manage the public relations… just part time for now, obviously. Most of my job will be overseeing safety messages and training the new PR person… to cover issues whilst I'm out later this year. Now, do you think you could spare a chair for me?"

Connor, Becker and Matt all rose to stand.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The woman opened the car door and placed one stiletto on the garage floor, then the other. The man joined her from the other side of the vehicle, and handed her a briefcase. They made their way into the building.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jenny was safely seated, and Lester returned to his desk chair to continue the meeting. Connor, Becker and Matt leaned against the wall at the back of the office, no one willing to return to their seat.

"The second change," began Lester "is the vast number of creatures remaining here, unable to be returned to their proper time. They'll need care and a coordinated rescue plan…" he turned his head to look directly at Abby. "I'll be asking you for your help."

_Abby remembered Lester asking for her help…was it only last week? _

_There will be changes coming, he had told her. Would like to have you help more with creatures, care and relocating… it would mean less active time in the field responding to anomaly alerts. _

_No more responding to anomalies? she wondered… _

"_We also need to get Connor out of the field…" Lester continued, "before he gets himself killed."_

"_What?"_

"_His medical reports…" said Lester glancing at the files arranged in an orderly pile at the corner of his desk. "The doctor says another concussion could kill him."_

_Lester stared at Abby with concern. "I don't think he will agree to pull out of field work, unless you do too."_

_Abby wondered if he would ever agree, remembering Connor arguing with Lester when they had first got back from the Cretaceous… "You can't stop me from doing this work!"_

"_Cutter," Lester added "said Connor had a good brain… we just want to keep it in that skull of his where it belongs."_

_She had readily agreed to that, but… she still wondered… wouldn't it have been better to talk to Connor directly?_

Abby nodded and smiled. Behind her Connor leaned down, reaching to clasp her hand, he gave it a little squeeze, whispering in her ear, "What you always wanted, right?"

Was it?

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

In the menagerie, the mammoth moved restlessly. The scent of something dangerous approaching was in the air ducts.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The new intern sitting at the anomaly detector stared as the tall, slender woman and her escort approached. He watched silently, mouth agape, as they passed him and continued over to Lester's office.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"And thirdly," droned Lester "there will be more research and of course a budget to actually pay for the research."

Connor had looked up eagerly at the word research.

"Temple…" Lester began, as the door opened yet again.

Lester's wife stared at the group assembled in front of her. Her lips curled back in a smile, showing her white teeth. Whedon stood slightly behind her, watching everything.

"You're a little early, my dear," said Lester. "I hadn't quite finished explaining the last of the changes."

"Well, James," she replied, "it sounds like I arrived at just the right time."

Turning to face the group, she smiled brightly and said "We're consolidating the two London branches of the ARC. We will be operating under the direction of the International ARC."

"International ARC," questioned Connor.

"A newly created body of scientists and military from around the globe…" Lester continued choosing his words carefully… "designed to confront the anomalies worldwide…"

"James," said his wife, "Perhaps I should explain this…"

"Very well," said Lester with a shrug of his shoulders.

"For most of you," she started, "day to day activities will remain the same. However, with increased research, there comes an increased threat of industrial espionage. There will be some immediate changes for Becker and Temple."

The two men looked at each other in puzzlement.

"Becker," she continued, "you will be working with Whedon to coordinate security between the two London offices and for when team members travel out of country. The safety of our team members is of highest priority."

Becker and Whedon turned to stare at each other, neither one smiled, but after a pause they both nodded. The two men respected each other's abilities, and with a shared goal, they would make this work.

"Connor," she said turning to the young scientist, "your assignment will be to fine tune existing technology, coordinate the development of new equipment…"

The grin that started across the young man's face would have lit up a stadium.

"We're may need to loan you out, temporarily, to other ARCs," Mrs. Lester continued "Hopefully most discussions between ARC team members in other countries can be addressed by web meeting or phone conference, but there may be a need for travel on occasion."

Connor's grin started to falter.

"You'll report directly to me," Mrs. Lester added.

Connor looked from one to the other of the two Lester's in surprise. His smile looked to be frozen in place. He blinked.

"What?"

"Your office will remain here in London. You'll be working research only for the foreseeable future. No more field work," continued the female Lester sternly.

James Lester repeated her words, "Yes Connor, no more field work, research only."

Connor's smile disappeared. He felt as if he had been grounded.


End file.
